


wonder

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Argent Family Shitstorm, Awesome Erica, Awesome Laura Hale, Awkward Kira Yukimura, Claudia Stilinski is Chris' sister, Claudia insisted, Cute Liam Dunbar, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good-ish Peter Hale, Hale-McCall Pack, I'm Not Witty, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Laura and Derek never left Beacon Hills, Laura is a Deputy, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Peter Hale/Kate Argent, Rebuilding the Hale House, Sarcasm and Sass, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Burn Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles took combat training, Stilinski Family Feels, Tags May Change, The Hale Fire, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Kate Argent, a cute little shit, aka Stiles is Allison's cousin, and french, basically the original timeline is fucked, ignore it, lots of feels, relationship tags may change, she's a sweetheart, shit hits the fan when the Argents arrive, so be gentle with me, so forgive me for the weak wittines, sterek is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mieczysława "Stiles" Stilinski is in deep shit.Scott is now a werewolf and it's 100% her fault, hunters have arrived in Beacon Hills and she's pretty sure Allison and Scott are going to marry after graduation.And this is where Laura Hale comes in.





	wonder

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, I'll list some things that seem an important changes:
> 
> 1) Stiles is a female  
> 2) Peter was the one who dated Kate  
> 3) Claudia was an Argent and gave Stiles the 101 on werewolves

The stale leaves under her feet crunched as the earthy smell of the preserve became stronger.

“Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?” Scott questioned behind her, one eyebrow raised.

Stiles pauses, making Scott almost walk into her, and then continues. “Huh. I didn’t even think about that.” She lets out a weak laugh

Scott smiles as he looks up the pitch black sky, already used to his sister's antics. “And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?” 

Stiles hesitates to answer. “Also something I didn’t think about.

They start to climb a small hill and Scott’s breath begins to shorten. “Comforting to know planned this is out with your usual attention to detail.” He manages to get out between breaths.

“I know.” Stiles said breathlessly, trudging up the hill with minor difficulty and Scott’s breath quickened. “Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?” He stops and leans on a tree, hand digging into the pocket of his hoodie. He grabbed his inhaler and shook it before taking a deep breath as he pushed himself off the tree trunk, following Stiles.

Stiles slows down a little, limbs flailing as she dives to the ground after tripping on a tree root; Scott follows her lead, throwing himself to the ground and watching the sight in front of him intently.  
The policemen get closer to the duo, the flashlights’ shining getting nearer and nearer while the dogs’ barking gets louder and louder. 

Stiles twists the neck of the flashlight to turn it off and anxiety builds up in her stomach. Scott ducks his head, trying to hide a little better but evidently, fails. Stiles glances at him and excitement replaces the anxiety in her stomach. “Wait, come on!” She takes off unexpectedly, adrenaline in her veins as she jumps over a tree root.

“Stiles!” Scott calls after her in surprise before hastily using his inhaler and running after his sister in all but blood. “Wait up!” He shouts, jumping over the same tree root as Stiles did.

She slows down, allowing Scott to catch up as they both run and try not to trip on any tree root. They both spot Sheriff Stilinski and another police man, thinking fast, Scott grabs Stiles and dives to hide behind a tree. Blood flowing with adrenalin and hearts beating almost painfully against their ribs as they stay still against the tree, not daring to make a sound.

After a few minutes both of the men walked away, satisfied with their search. The brown haired duo release a relived breath, the adrenalin in their system slowly fading with each second as they moved forward into the woods. Stiles tries turn on her flashlight but it doesn’t light

“The fucking battery’s dead. Great” She says, sarcasm clear at the end of the sentence

Stiles looks around the forest cloaked in black, they were all alone in the middle of the woods in pitch black at midnight. Flashbacks of every horror movie she'd ever watched flooded her mind as she watched her surroundings suspiciously.

 

“Should we split up? We’ll cover more ground that way.” Stiles whips her head to look at Scott, face the epitome of the question ‘Are you kidding me?’

 

“Dude, have you not watched any horror movies lately, or any for that matter? One of the biggest mistake you can make is splitting up; we’re way easier targets when we do that,” She said as a matter-of-factly, “plus it’s pitch black outside and, if you haven’t noticed, we don’t have a light source>

 

Scott lets out a sigh before continuing to walk as Stiles looks around, panic seeping into her mind, body forgotten in the anxious search for the exit. There’s a rustling among the bushes, Scott freezes, and looks at the path in front of him in suspicion, his breath tightens albeit more from fear than asthma. He can feel Stiles’ confused gaze behind him but he’s still rooted to the spot even as he shakes his inhaler and just as he’s about to use it, there’s an odd rumbling again.

 

Out of nowhere, a herd of deer leaps out of the darkness. “Get down!” Stiles screams at him, tackling him to the ground. Deer soar past them, the sound of their hooves ringing in their ears. In the midst of all the confusion and action, Scott’s inhaler, kicked out of his hands by a deer’s hoof.

 

“What the hell was that?” Scott exclaims, scrambling to his feet just as soon as Stiles got off him. “A pack of unicorns, I heard they like to scare the shit out of humans.” She says dryly but just as confused as he is.

 

Scott gives her an unimpressed look, daring her to say anything sarcastic again. Stiles puts her hands up in a defensive motion before getting up and brushing off the dirt on her pants. His face morphs into panic as he realizes his inhaler is no longer in his hands. Quickly, he whips out his phone and hovers it over the leaf-covered ground with its screen light. Stiles joins him albeit trying to some-how fix the flashlight, falling behind and focusing solely on the flashlight. With her a good distance behind him, Scott’s screen suddenly illuminates a face.

 

A man’s dead eyes peer up from the pale and old face of the body torn in half.

 

Scott cries out in shock, lurching up and tripping over his own feet. He’s sent tumbling a hill into a creek bed. “Scott are you okay!? Oh God please be okay!” Stiles’ shouting was heard to the teen below her and Scott, dazed and bruised, let out an “I’m okay!” She releases a relived breath before her eyes travel to the torn body next to her.

 

“Good God, what the hell happened to you?” Stiles mumbles under her breath, face grim as she imagines what animal must’ve done this. But something about him is awfully familiar, maybe she’d seen him on a file in her dad’s office? A blood-curling scream interrupts her inner monologue and she, with her usual grace, hurries down the hill to see why Scott’s screaming. She then nearly faints at the colossal black _thing_ **on** Scott but, thinking quickly, springs into action.

 

She sprints to Scott’s side, hitting the thing repeatedly with the dead flashlight as the metallic scent of blood reaches her nose. As soon as Scott miraculously detangles from the creature, she pulls him up and they both bolt the hell away from the ginormous thing. The duo ran all through the woods, occasionally tripping over tree roots but eventually managing to reach a road. With Scott in front of her, Stiles sees the oncoming car and pulls him back harshly by the hoodie just as the car nearly runs him over.

 

Rain starts to fall as Scott pulls up his bloodied and tattered hoodie, revealing a deep and vicious looking bite mark on his hip, reaching all the way on his back. Stiles lets out a horrified gasp but hurries to his side, tenderly touching and observing the bite as Scott’s eyesight blurs from the pain. Both of them freeze when the howling of a wolf echoes into the night before snapping back to reality.

 

“Oh God, we need to get you to the hospital.” Stiles says her voice filled with guilt and worry. Scott’s eyes widen in panic. “No! My mom will freak, she’ll ground me for life!” Stiles looks at him sharply, “You most likely have a 2 inch wound, that _thing’s_ teeth were sharp and long and it’s all my fault you’re here anyway!” She finished. Scott’s eyes soften a little. “It’s not your fault,” he says firmly, “I agreed to come. Besides, mom’s a nurse I know how to patch up.” Stiles looks at him, eyes narrowed a calculating look in them. Finally, she sighs and grumbles. “Fine but I’m staying over.” Scott grins and Stiles rolls her eyes as they make their way down the road.

 

                                                       ---------------------------------------------------                                                            

 

After a grueling walk with sore muscles, raging pain, exhaustion and Stiles’ mindless rambling, Stiles and Scott finally make it to his house. They quietly slip into the house and rush up the stairs, falling into Scott’s bed instantly when they reach his room and breathing in the smell of home while they melt into the comfortable bed.

Minutes pass and Scott excuses himself to the bathroom, clearly going to shower and clean out his wound. While Scott's busy with trying to minimize the pain, inside Stiles’ mind is a raging storm of thoughts and questions that make her head hurt badly. She closes her eyes, meaning to rest them and calming down her headache while the nagging thoughts of _werewolf_ and _bitten_ swirled in her head like a tornado. Sighing, she remembers Laura Hale is joining her dad’s unit and her being an Alpha could help if a werewolf _really bit_ Scott. The howl sent shivers down her spine, an Alpha calling his pack. “Oh fuck.” The thought of her dad jump-started her memory that she hasn’t told him about leaving the house, hastily rolling over to the other side of the bed and reaching to the nightstand to grab Scott's conveniently placed phone since she didn’t bring hers.

 

_From: Scott_

_To: Mr. Stilinski_

_@ scotts, gonna be here for the night, moral support 4 tomorrow –Stiles_

The door to the bathroom opened and the hot air seeped into the room. Scott, now clean and clad in just sweatpants, carefully sat on the bed and leaned on the headboard. He closed his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the closet. “The first aid is in there.” Nodding, Stiles pushed herself off the bed, warmth and comfort harshly taken away, she walked with sluggish moves resulting in her almost falling on to her face (Even with her exhaustion she _can_ hear Scott’s snickers) but caught herself just in time. Opening the closet, she’s greeted with Scott’s clothes and the smell of lavender, the detergent Melissa uses for almost all of their clothes. She spotted the kit in the corner of her eye, which was on the shelf, and grabed it. Before helping Scott with his wound, she hastily and thoroughly washed her hands. Then she focused solely on bandaging his wound with Scott's occasional, and helpful, input on how to do it better.

 

After finishing, she had a quick shower, dressed into clean clothes and plopped on the bed next to a half-asleep Scott. He mumbles a ‘Good night’ and promptly falls asleep but Stiles’ mind is wide-awake. The silence didn’t do much good to Stiles’ thoughts, it just made the questions and speculations about tonight louder. But, fortunately, the constant thoughts made her tired and she eventually, an hour later, fell asleep with the Hale fire on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I'm really insecure about this, i hope you like it and forgive me if i ruined fanfictions for you :')  
> P.S. I'm so sorry it's this short


End file.
